


It's A Start

by emmagnetised



Series: All The Little Lights [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, The Avengers Won, The Wyvern, Tony Stark's Sister, one shots, team fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagnetised/pseuds/emmagnetised
Summary: When the fighting is over and the dust settles, the Avengers find themselves in Wakanda. Maggie is terrified that everything will fall apart again.(Spin-off AU of “The Wyvern”. Go read that first! I promise you’ll enjoy it)15/09/19 ETA: The first 6 one shots were written post Infinity War, so Endgame details are not included (save for some minor edits). Post Endgame is after the 7th one shot.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> If you've clicked on this out of curiosity, this is a kind-of sequel to my longer work "The Wyvern" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576214/chapters/33683343). I'd recommend reading that first!
> 
> Okay, so – as you probably know, the Wyvern is on hiatus. Picture this series as a 'happily ever after', if you will. I'm not going to get into the details of who they fought and how, but essentially this one shot begins with the Avengers victorious. Whether you want to picture them having beaten Thanos at the end of Infinity War and brought Tony (and Peter) back from space, or picture it as a happy ending after Endgame, have at it. No Carol yet (I just saw the movie literally hours ago - it's amazing!). She might turn up later. Pretend she's busy somewhere else.
> 
> But key thing: everyone is alive! Everyone who got snapped or died, including my boys Vision and Loki. Also Clint and Scott are back in the game. I know it's vague, but the premise doesn't matter – what does is that they're together.
> 
> The title of this series comes from the Passenger song All The Little Lights. Give it a listen if you're interested.

 

When the fighting was over and the dust settled, they found themselves in Wakanda. Exhausted, contemplating the magnitude of all they'd done, they stood or sat in a tall-ceilinged, light-filled room in the royal palace. Each and every one of them was there: from Maggie and Tony to the fugitive Avengers, to Thor, to Doctor Strange, to the Wakandans, to the assemblage of odd-looking aliens who called themselves Guardians. Maggie was too tired to count, but she guessed there were at least twenty people – humans, androids, aliens – filling the beautiful glass, gold, and black metal chamber. No one said a word.

Maggie had spoken to about half of them and fought alongside all of them, and a part of her reflected that it was so  _strange_ to seem them all here together, this bloody and tired collection of people she'd known or read about. She kept an eye on her Avengers (Rhodey, Tony, Vision, and Peter) but there was one person she couldn't tear her eyes away from.

Bucky.

They'd reunited during the fighting, but it had all been so quick – a short, tearful exchange before they were thrown once more into violence. Since the end of the battle they hadn't let each other out of their sights. Now they stood side by side, but not so close as to be noticeable. Maggie smiled every time she looked at him, and when he caught her looking his own mouth curved into a grin as if it was infectious. He stood tall in his navy blue uniform jacket and combat pants, and as she looked at him his new black-and-gold arm came up to scratch his stubbled jaw. The sight of him  _there_ , in front of her with his long hair and crinkled eyes and warm skin set her heart pounding.

Out of the silence came a strong, startlingly light-humored voice: "Shall we have shawarma then?" Thor. He stood by the window, a smile crooking his mouth as he clapped a hand on Tony's shoulder.

And the Avengers  _laughed._ Not all of them though, in fact… Maggie realized with a blink that it was the first Avengers, the ones who had been there for Loki and S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Battle of New York: Tony, Barton, Romanoff, Banner, and Steve. They laughed, tired and overwhelmed, and Maggie couldn't help the tears that sprang to her eyes at the sound.

The rest of them –  _all Avengers,_ she realized – looked on, and as Maggie watched, smiles lifted lips and crinkled eyes one by one across the room. Rhodey nudged Sam, and they grinned at each other. After all that had happened, all that they'd done, there was  _laughter._

Maggie met Bucky's grey-blue eyes. He smiled at her. Her heart skipped a beat and she remembered, in a flash of memories that thudded through her, the first time she'd laughed after HYDRA: she and Bucky had been stealing away on a container ship when he'd said something funny and she had just laughed, easy as breathing, and he'd looked at her like he'd never seen her before. Back then it had felt like proof that she wasn't a weapon, felt like the world truly had shifted on its axis.

Today felt the same. The corners of Bucky's eyes crinkled as he looked back at her, surrounded by their friends… and Maggie realized that they had  _won._

"I'm afraid we don't have shawarma," came another male voice, and Maggie turned to look at T'Challa, half out of his armor as his eyes twinkled in Thor's direction. His bodyguard – Okoye – hovered over him, and his sister sat on a stool to his left. "But we can throw a party worthy of Earth's saviours."

Maggie's gaze swept across the room, catching glances and smiles and sighs. She saw the careful gaps, the distances – Steve and Tony stood on opposite sides of the room. But everywhere she looked there were allies and friends smiling at one another: Dr Strange shook hands with Hope Van Dyne, Peter stood by the alien with alarmingly luminescent antennae, Wanda and Barton embraced.

"Ah, revels," Thor said with a knowing nod. "Well met, my old friends." He looked around, his eyes lighting on the Wakandans and other new faces. "I see the Avengers have grown ever mightier in my absence."

Steve grinned at his old friend, and then a second later realized that Thor was asking for introductions. "Right, uh…" he took a breath. "We're in a country called Wakanda, this is their King T'Challa… and the Princess Shuri." Out of the corner of her eye Maggie saw Tony tense at every word Steve spoke.

T'Challa nodded. "You are very welcome in our home, Thor Odinson."

Thor bowed his head in reply, and Steve got started on introducing all the people Thor hadn't met yet. When he got to Maggie and Bucky, who stood at a strategic point by the door, he hesitated. They stood close to one another but not close enough to stand out, and their faces were neutral as everyone in the room turned to look at them. "Uh, you actually have heard about these two…" Steve's eyes flickered to Tony, who was busy brushing a speck of dust off his shoulder.

Thor's warm eyes assessed Bucky and Maggie curiously, then widened. "Your fallen shield-brother, and Tony's infant sister!"

Maggie frowned and thought about protesting the  _infant_  thing, but she was too tired. She settled for waving, her mouth curving into a smile. "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

Thor crossed the room to shake her hand (or rather, grasp her wrist in some Asgardian type of greeting). "Likewise. You flew bravely today, fair Wyvern, and I am lucky to call you shield-sister."

"Back at you," she replied with a grin. Thor seemed warm and jovial enough, but she could see the weight of years and grief in his eyes. She wondered that he had the strength to speak at all, let alone greet all his new allies.

 

* * *

 

When Thor turned to Bucky, Bucky held out his hand for a shake and got his wrist gripped instead. Thor had kicked ass on the battlefield, so this new, friendly side to the god was a nice surprise.

"It is an honor to meet a fellow warrior. And may I congratulate you on your robot arm," Thor said gravely.

"Thanks," Bucky said, the corner of his mouth quirked up. "I hear you've got a pretty swell robot eye."

Thor laughed, and a little more of the tension in the room seemed to ease. Bucky thought he should maybe be alarmed about meeting a god, but after all the weirdness that had been his life lately he could only accept it with a shrug.

The others started talking again and Bucky half paid attention as T'Challa offered them all rooms in the palace for the night. To be honest he hadn't thought of much once the fighting ended other than  _Meg._

He'd seen countless footage and photographs and news clippings about her over the past few months, and exchanged daily Kimoyo messages, but nothing compared to having her real and standing tall beside her. Her face was neutral and her arms crossed as she eyed the proceedings, but she couldn't seem to stop herself from stealing glances at him. He could watch the corners of her mouth twitch up and her eyes gleam all day.

But maybe not  _all_ day. He was dead on his feet, here.

At the prospect of showers and food everyone began to break off. After a quick glance he and Meg turned for the door, but then she hesitated. Bucky glanced over his shoulder as he followed the others out.

Steve and Tony hadn't moved. Stark leaned back against the tall windows overlooking the city, his arms crossed over his chest, and Steve pretended to be inspecting the carvings in the metal wall. Their faces were taut, and though they didn't look at each other Bucky could practically see the tension crackling between them. He made to turn around but Meg had already moved again and allowed herself to be swept into the corridor with the tide of superheroes.

And then she stopped just outside the door. Bucky, who'd been trying to follow everyone else down the corridor, shot her a questioning look. Meg uncrossed her arms and seemed to take him in once more: her eyes tracked from his arm, to his uniform, to his face, and her face softened. She looked so different now - not in a bad way, but something about her face was a little more open, a little easier to laugh. He'd seen time and time again that when Meg took control of her own life, she became more herself with every passing day.

She crossed the shining corridor floor between them in three quick strides and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. The warmth of her touch nearly cracked his tired heart, but then she stepped back. The corridor was clear now, everyone having headed up to their rooms.

"Go on, rest," she murmured. "I'm going to stay for a bit."

His eyes darted toward the door. "Keep an eye on things?"

"Exactly."

Bucky closed his eyes and sighed. He wanted to stay, to be with her and to make sure Steve and Tony didn't kill each other, but he knew that he'd probably just make things worse.

He opened his eyes. "I love you," he murmured, and almost unconsciously his metal hand rose to hover beside her face, curved in the shape of her cheek. Her warm brown eyes watched him steadily. He could still hardly believe that she was finally in front of him, especially after... He swallowed. "I was so worried–"

Maggie tilted her head into his palm and reached up to cover the metal hand with her own. "I love you too. And so was I." She grinned and pulled his hand away to kiss the palm. This hand was more sensitive than the last one, picking up so much more than pressure. He nearly shivered. "We've got the rest of our lives to worry about each other, now."

His eyes  _burned._

"See you later," she whispered, then with obvious effort let go of his hand. For a few long moments they just stared at each other, wanting, until he reluctantly turned and strode up the corridor. Just before he turned the corner, he looked back. Their eyes met, dark brown and sea grey, just like so many silent glances they'd shared in their long and complicated past. And Bucky thought:  _This is it_. Then he was gone.

 

* * *

 

Maggie waited in the corridor outside the large chamber for well over an hour, close enough to hear if things started breaking but far enough that she wasn't eavesdropping. Sometimes she heard raised voices, but that wasn't enough to stir her. She paced, stared out the window at the remarkable gleaming city, and sat on the sleek floor.

Eventually the door opened and an exhausted-looking Tony walked out. His clothes were ragged and stained, but his arc reactor glowed a soothing blue. He strode up the corridor, his brow knitted until he looked up and saw her standing at the end.

He rolled his eyes. "Making sure we don't kill each other?"

"It'd be a shame, after we all just worked so hard to stay alive."

She fell into step beside him as they headed for the futuristic elevators that would take them up to their rooms. When the doors slid shut behind them, Maggie turned and raised her eyebrows at Tony.

He sighed and reached up to rub at the furrow between his brows. "It's a start." He ran the hand through his hair. "It's a start."

Maggie wrapped her arms around him. She didn't know what to say, but it seemed just that action was enough. Tony let her support him, the tension leeching out of his limbs, until they arrived at their level of the palace.

After giving him one more squeeze Maggie strode toward her assigned room as her heart pounded.  _It's a start._

 

* * *

 

That night, T'Challa and the Wakandans did indeed throw a party 'worthy of Earth's saviours'. What seemed like the entire city gathered in the Golden City's main square, a wide space ablaze with lights and music. The city's tall, gleaming towers stretched into the sky around the square and a wide river flowed by one side as Maggie arrived at the bustling square. She'd been to a few parties since emerging from HYDRA's grip, but nothing like this – nothing where the music flowed so freely, the laughter and conversation was so honest, where strangers danced and old friends partied together like they'd never fought at all. And she knew the reason: every single person here was celebrating the fact that they were  _still alive._

Clean, fed, and rested, Maggie approached the party and reveled in the feeling of music thudding in her veins. She'd been provided with a light, gauzy shirt and a flowing patterned skirt, and Wakanda's warm breeze drifted against her skin as she walked.

The party drew her in like a magnet and she found herself in the thick of it – she shared drinks with Thor and the crowd of aliens, laughing as she realized they were just as funny and foolhardy as any humans. She chatted with Barton and Scott Lang, teased Sam, asked Dr Strange impertinent questions about his cloak, dared Peter (still wearing his mask, the paranoid boy) to try the new and unusual foods. T'Challa threw a great party: tables and tables of food surrounding the square, a fire blazing in the center, as music lilted and weaved over the crowd.

Steve and Tony orbited each other, not exactly friendly but not at all hostile, and the others drank and laughed as if they'd never exchanged harsh words or blows. As if they'd all forgiven and made up.  _And maybe they have_ , thought Maggie. She'd seen hints of more than enough private conversations taking place in corridors and corners. People with years of history between them were finally,  _finally_ talking.

Speaking of years of history… Bucky made his way through the party. He was more often by Steve's side than not, looking devastating in tight-fitting brown trousers and a soft green shirt. He'd twisted half his hair into a messy bun at the back of his head as if he was  _trying_ to make her go insane.

But they didn't approach each other. When Bucky first arrived by Steve's side Maggie was standing with Tony, Rhodey, Natasha, and the alien called Nebula, her head tipped back as she laughed. When she looked back she met Bucky's eyes, blazing blue, but then… his eyes slid to Tony, softened, and he'd walked over to Quill and Vision on the other side of the fire. Maggie sighed.

So they circled.  _We've got all the time in the world_ , Maggie told herself as she cast another glance across the square to see Bucky watching her. For now, though… everyone had just fought and almost died. It was best to avoid upsetting anyone.

She was standing by the food tables, half-paying attention to a conversation with some Wakandans as she watched Bucky laugh at one of Thor's jokes across the square, when Tony slipped beside her.

"Stop staring at him, Maggie. Just go talk to him."

She looked up sharply, her heart rate doubling.

Tony sighed and waved a hand. He'd managed to find a suit somewhere. "Remember when I said that this whole situation was a moral minefield and I'm tired of treading through it?" She nodded warily, and Tony waved a hand toward Bucky. His eyes flickered. "Don't let me stop you."

Maggie didn't move. She watched her brother closely, taking in every minute shift of his muscles and every fleeting emotion in his eyes. He was… uncertain, she could see, and she just knew he was thinking of that time in the frozen Siberian bunker, of an awful video on a dark screen, of a metal hand clawing at his arc reactor. And yet… he met her eyes, and those memories cleared. He  _meant_ what he'd said, with no bitterness or resentment. Something had shifted these months since the Siberian bunker, and she suspected it had everything to do with her and how she'd shared her memories and feelings about  _Bucky_ , and not the Winter Soldier.

Her breath hitched in her throat. " _Thank you_ , Tony." Not for any kind of 'permission', because she'd never needed his permission, but for… for wanting her to be happy. Before he could reply she leaned in, kissed him on the cheek, and then darted through the press of dancing bodies.

 

"Hello."

The only sign of surprise Bucky gave was the sudden tension in his shoulders before he slowly, slowly turned around. He took in the sight of her only feet away, his eyes roving from her sandals, over her bright Wakandan clothes, up to her face and her warm, steady eyes. For a moment he looked…  _overwhelmed_ , was the only way she could describe it, and she knew how he felt. They'd been apart so long.

But then he took a breath and those grey-blue eyes that had been so often sad, confused, afraid, became warm. He smiled, and it took Maggie's breath away.

"Fancy seeing you here," he murmured, and the sound of his voice curled up in her chest like a lick of flame.

"Hey, Maggie!" Steve's voice: surprised and pleased.

"Hey Steve," she replied, never taking her eyes away from Bucky's face.

There was a beat of silence. Then someone cleared their throat – Sam – and the others moved away.

Bucky's grin remained, mischievous and knowing and  _dangerous._

Maggie straightened her shoulders. "I've come to teach you how to dance."

He cocked his head. "That's very generous of you. Think you know something I don't?"

"I think I know a  _lot_ of things you don't," she shot back, and took a step toward him. By the fire, dozens and dozens of Wakandans twisted around each other in time with the music.

Bucky matched her step. "You must have had a good teacher then."

She shrugged one shoulder, not even bothering to hide her grin now. "Eh. He fudged the steps."

Bucky swooped, his metal hand sliding around her waist and his flesh hand taking hers, surprisingly gentle. She laughed at his hands on her and his laughter in her ear, and reeled him towards the rest of the dancers with her head spinning with the knowledge that they could finally do this, finally be free.  _Forever._

 

* * *

 

Because the universe had a sense of humor, Tony ended up by Steve's side once more that night. The two of them stood by the river at the edge of the square, but they didn't look out at the cold, glittering water. Instead they looked in at the people: dancing and drinking and laughing, all alive because they had won _._

Steve and Tony had patched up the worst wounds that morning in the palace but they had so much more left to discuss – and yet even Tony knew how important it was that they were finally talking. That day in Germany, when Steve had set down Roosevelt's set of pens, had been the last time they'd really talked. And now they were both in a place to listen.

So they talked again by the river, unheard by the raucous party. And as they talked Tony found himself watching Maggie – and Barnes. They'd been dancing the better part of the night, trying to copy the Wakandan steps but not looking very dignified doing it. They didn't seem to care. Right now the two of them were almost doubled over laughing, their faces flushed and the people around them laughing too as if they were infectious. Tony glanced at Steve and saw the super soldier looking just as astonished as Tony felt, as if he'd never seen his friend seem so happy.

Tony looked back to the laughing, dancing pair and understood: Maggie was her own person, whole and happy. She'd made that more than clear to him and to the world. But that was  _love_ , right there, and when it's right it makes both halves better. Tony knew this.

He also realized that they'd never  _stopped_ loving each other. Not for a second during those many months they were apart, though they'd stayed apart because the world had no place for them.

But they'd saved the universe – them, and Tony, and Steve, and all the rest of the unusual, remarkable people here. And now, Tony realized, they had to figure out how to live together. Because living apart…

As he watched his sister dance with the man she loved, he knew that living apart wasn't an option any longer.

 

* * *

 

That night Maggie stole into Bucky's room and they wrapped themselves up in each other, clinging to each other and to life. And Maggie felt at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will come in a few days, depending on interest! To be honest a lot of these one shots have turned into two or three shots because I literally cannot help myself.


	2. Part Two

In the morning, without anyone telling them to, everyone gathered once more in the large chamber overlooking the city. Someone had moved a large circular conference table into the center of the room, so one by one people filed in and took a seat at the table. The energy was different today – everyone was well rested, bathed, and thinking clearly (if maybe a little hungover). Everyone chatted, a low murmur, but it was easy words: teasing and catching up with long-distant friends. Silent thoughts seemed to echo off the walls. Soon everyone sat at the table except for the notable absences of Steve, Tony, and the Wakandans.

Maggie and Bucky sat side by side in the sleek metal chairs, their hands clasped under the table.

 

In Bucky's room that morning, with the gold dawn light streaming through the wide window and gleaming on Bucky's metal arm, they'd lain nose-to-nose and discussed the future. They'd had so many important things to talk about but the sentiment was all the same:  _You and me._  Maggie had been afraid to close her eyes, scared that when she did it would all be gone: the soft words, the feel of Bucky warm beside her, the silk sheets tangled around their legs, his metal arm that whirred so quietly she could barely hear it.

In between the serious conversations they laughed; alternating between wrestling and gentle, familiar touches that seemed to say  _I remember you._  Maggie ran her fingers over Bucky's beard and yelped when he tried to bite her fingers. She felt like she had those few days after their first kiss: caught up in a heady rush of  _Bucky_ , and skin-crackling touches, and her heartbeat in her ears.

When they knew they had to climb out of bed and face the world, Maggie had leaned in to kiss Bucky and whispered against his mouth: "No more parting. Whatever we do from here on out, we do it together."

"A mission," Bucky murmured back, his grey-blue eyes still and unfathomably deep.

She smiled. "A team."

 

She held that promise close to her heart as she looked around the table, Bucky's hand in hers. Vision and Wanda's clasped hands rested on  _top_ of the table, bridging the divide that had lasted these past few years. To their right sat Thor, yawning over a coffee, and the Guardians – the raccoon and the tree were apparently in the middle of a conversation with Vision, while the others were in various states of wakefulness as Dr Banner attempted to have a conversation about interdimensional physics with them. Natasha, Clint, Scott, and Hope sat in the seats between the Guardians and Bucky, speaking together softly. To Maggie's right sat Dr Strange, prickly and arrogant and so remarkably like her brother that it still startled her. He hadn't attended the party last night, though he had apparently deemed today's meeting worthy of his presence. To his right sat Sam, who laughed as he chatted with Rhodey and Peter (the kid was  _still_ wearing his mask).

The door swung open, and the air changed. Maggie looked over her shoulder to see Steve and Tony walk in, followed by T'Challa, Shuri, and the Dora Milaje. Bucky squeezed her hand, and she reminded herself to breathe.  _It's a start_ , Tony had said. Was a start enough?

The Wakandans, Steve, and Tony took the remaining seats at the table, their faces carefully neutral. Tony looked better rested, smart as ever in an expensive suit, and his wounds were healing. Maggie's eyes darted between him and Steve as she tried to read their body language.

There were a few long moments of silence.

Then the raccoon spoke: "Well, this is dramatic," he drawled.

Groot (who had introduced himself to a bewildered Maggie yesterday) elbowed Rocket and growled "I am Groot."

"Agreed," Thor said. "Let's hear what our friends have to say."

Steve, looking remarkably un-flummoxed by the inter-alien interaction, stood up. He wore plain clothes today. Tony leaned back in his seat, apparently content to listen.

Steve took a breath. "We won," he said, and his eyes roved across the people around the table. Maggie distantly wondered if T'Challa had chosen a round table to mimic  _the_ Round Table of legend. "We won, and that's something to celebrate, but I don't think I'm alone in wondering where we go from here." He took a breath. "We've all been hurt and in pain these past few years. We've hurt each other." He glanced down at Tony, his eyes somber.

Tony seemed to take that as his cue and spread his hands. "We've all done a lot of stupid shit, is what I think my esteemed colleague is trying to say."

A low laugh around the table. Maggie tried to calm her beating heart.

Steve's smile was there-and-gone before he continued: "Tony and I have spoken a few times about that pain, and about how sorry we are." His throat bobbed. "I told Secretary Ross that I wasn't looking for forgiveness, but that wasn't quite true. I wasn't looking for it from  _him._ We're…" he gestured around the table. "We're a  _good team._ And I think we're willing to try, I think we can learn from our mistakes–"

Tony got to his feet and put a hand on Steve's shoulder. "This is sounding a lot like a 'please, baby, take me back' speech," he quipped, but then shrugged and let his face grow serious. "A  _lot_ has happened. But what we're trying to say is: being the Avengers, fighting together… that's secondary, we can figure that out. For now, there's a home for all of you back at the Facility. If you want it."

For ten long, silent seconds the words hung in the air. Maggie's ears were ringing.  _A home for all of you_. She could hardly breathe, hardly bring herself to turn and look at Bucky, though she could feel his own reaction in the way his fingers twitched and his breathing changed. She stared at the others around the table, taking in wide eyes and exchanged glances.

Rhodey cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him. "Well I  _already_  live there, so it's a yes from me." He shrugged, as if it was that easy, and turned to look at Sam.

Sam also shrugged. "I think everyone knows what I'm going to do."

"It's true, you're a very predictable fanboy," Tony replied, and though Sam scowled at him Maggie felt something heal in the air between them.

Peter actually  _raised his hand._ "Well I, um. Already kinda have a home, but–"

Maggie covered her face with her free hand, but Tony just rolled his eyes and said: "We figured you'd keep the same deal, kid. Visits to the Facility only."

Peter breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, Good." Maggie sensed Bucky laughing under his breath.

To Peter's right, Vision and Wanda shared a glance. Maggie watched the complicated unspoken thoughts there, the hesitance in Wanda's eyes and the way Vision bowed his head as if to say  _this is yours to decide._

Maggie's heart twisted. Vision was her friend, and if he and Wanda didn't want to be a part of this…

Wanda's eyes tracked across every face at the table, assessing, before resting on Steve and Tony. "I want to forgive and be forgiven, if it's possible." Her eyes softened, and Maggie remembered that this woman had lost her parents, her country, and her brother. She'd lost so much, and yet: "I want this family. I want to trust again." Vision smiled at her, so gentle and private that Maggie averted her eyes.

Thor straightened in his seat and put one large hand on the table. He'd been all laughter and revelry last night, the life of the party, but Maggie could still see that ageless grief behind his eyes. "My people are scattered throughout the dark corners of the universe as refugees," he said. The sun streaming through the arcing windows illuminated the gold in his hair, and Maggie realized all over again that he was a king _._ "I need to rally them and find them a home. But you are still my team and my friends." He smiled at everyone around the table and nodded once. "I will be back soon."

"You're going to miss us," Tony replied, his arms spread as if to say  _can't miss us if you don't go._

"I'm sure I will," Thor smiled.

"What, no manful tears?"

Thor's smile widened. "I won't miss you that much."

Tony pressed a hand to his chest. "Ouch. And with that solid burn, how about the Guardians?"

Quill scratched his head and glanced at his team. "We aren't really… joiners. And our job is, y'know, not here."

"Don't call it a job, you'll give me an allergic reaction," complained Rocket.

The alien called Drax frowned. "It is impossible to be  _allergic_ to–"

The green alien – Gamora – rolled her eyes and leaned forward. "We've got to head back," she summarized. " _But_  we will give you a way to get in contact us."

"Great!" Steve replied. "Bruce?"

Banner ducked his head and scratched the back of his neck at the sudden attention. "I, uh… yes please."

Out of the corner of her eye, Maggie saw Tony let out a breath. She knew he'd missed his friend over the past few years, but she didn't realize how worried he'd been that Bruce would decide to leave again. She looked back to Banner, caught his eye, and smiled at him. He blinked. They'd met during the fighting, but Maggie was looking forward to getting better acquainted.

"Clint?"

Barton leaned back in his seat and put his hands behind his head. "I'm retired."

A loud groan erupted from all the Avengers who knew him, and he just grinned.

Beside him, Romanoff rolled her eyes and then looked over to Tony. "I'm in." Tony gave her a cocky salute and she rolled her eyes again.

That answer brought everyone's attention across to Scott Lang and Hope Van Dyne, one slouched in his chair and the other straight backed and poised. They'd been sharing glances throughout the 'meeting', and Maggie smiled at the fondness on both of their faces.

Lang sat up straighter. "We've gotta get back to our home, too." He glanced at Thor and the Guardians. "I mean it's not as far as, uh,  _space_ , it's just San Francisco–"

Hope laid a hand over his to stop the rambling. "We're heading home. But call us whenever you need us, and… vice versa." She met Tony and Steve's eyes, and they both nodded.

Now it was Bucky and Maggie's turn. Maggie had been so focused on watching and listening to everyone else's reactions that she hadn't thought about her own answer. Not that she had to think very hard. She shared a glance with Bucky, reading his thoughts from his eyes in the way she always had. He squeezed her hand, and a small smile quirked his mouth. She smiled back.

A second later she turned back to the group at large ( _oh, that's a lot of faces_ ) and nodded once. "We're in."

On the other side of the table Tony shifted his weight, but when Maggie looked over at him he merely gave her an odd, complicated smile.

Steve turned to Dr Strange, on Maggie's right, who just lifted an eyebrow. "No thanks."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Go figure."

Strange opened his mouth again, no doubt to say something cutting about  _superhero frathouses_ or  _I have better things to do_ , but T'Challa, ever the diplomat, interrupted. "As discussed, Wakanda considers itself allied with the Avengers. You are all welcome here whenever you wish it."

And that… that was everyone. Maggie's heart pounded as she looked around the table once more, taking in faces familiar and new, in disbelief that it could be so easy to… to make a  _beginning._ Her grip tightened on Bucky's hand and he leaned incrementally into her space.

"Well then," Steve said, relief clear in every line of his face. "That's… that's…"

"It's a start," Tony finished for him, and got to his feet again. "Let's go home."

 

* * *

 

The rest of the morning was a rush of farewells and dramatic exits. Thor pulled Maggie in for a bone-crushing hug as he went around saying his goodbyes, before hitching a lift with the Guardians back to space.

Bucky spent his morning fare-welling the Wakandans he had gotten to know. Maggie wished she could meet them all, but she was busy arranging everyone's transport back to the States – they had one Quinjet, which should theoretically fit them, but she thought it was probably better if those who could fly under their own steam did. And then she was busy making sure Tony and Dr Strange didn't get in an actual cat fight before Strange portaled back to wherever he came from.

At around noon, they all gathered on the aircraft landing pad – those heading back to the Facility, and those who just needed a lift back to the States (Scott, Hope, Peter, and Clint). The Wakandans stood behind them, resplendent as ever with their rich clothes and Vibranium weapons. Steve and Tony started saying goodbye to T'Challa, and Maggie slipped beside Bucky.

"You're not going on the Quinjet," he murmured, his eyebrows raised.

She nudged him gently. "No. It'll be crowded enough in there with eleven of you – have fun with that, by the way – and my wings are designed for long-distance flight now. Unlike  _someone's._ " She stared pointedly at Sam, and as if he could sense her gaze he glanced over her shoulder and narrowed his eyes. "Tony, Vision and Rhodey are flying too."

Bucky took a long, slow breath. "I can't believe…" she glanced at his face, squinting in the sun, and her smile softened at the look in his eyes. They hadn't really had much of a chance to discuss their decision and the future of their strange group of friends. They hadn't discussed the fact that they could  _be together._ She let her fingers tangle with his.

"Neither can I," she murmured. "I can't wait." He turned to look at her fully, his eyes gleaming, and she grinned up at him.

"Alright, let's move it out!" called Tony, and the gathered Avengers started for the waiting Quinjet. Maggie brought Bucky's hand to her mouth and kissed it before letting go.

"See you on the other side," she grinned.

"Safe flight," he replied with a wink. And with that he followed the rest of the Avengers up the ramp into the Quinjet, leaving Maggie, Rhodey, Vision, and Tony on the landing pad. While the engines flared blue and the ramp rose, Maggie waved to the group inside as they negotiated for sitting space. Bucky was apparently mid argument with Sam for a seat with a view of the window, so the only one who saw her waving was Peter. He perked up and waved back, and then the ramp shut between them.

As one, the Avengers left on the launchpad prepared for takeoff – Maggie's nanotech wings and suit activated in a gleam of metal, and Rhodey and Tony assembled their armor. Vision merely hovered into the air.

"We'll be seeing you around, your highness," Tony called to T'Challa.

"I certainly hope so!" the King replied over the whining engines of the Quinjet as it took off.

"Let's head home," Tony said into their comms, and with a quick thumbs-up at the Princess Shuri (she really wanted to have a longer conversation with the young woman at some point), Maggie kicked into the sky and spread her wings. With her original team by her side and their new additions on the Quinjet roaring ahead of them, she turned for home.

 

* * *

 

On the Quinjet, Bucky kept an eye on each inhabitant. They were crowded in, but no one seemed inclined to let old grievances bubble to the surface. He knew mostly everyone – Steve, Romanoff, the Maximoff woman, Wilson, and Barton. He'd met Banner briefly during the fight, and introduced himself to Lang and Van Dyne yesterday. So that left…

"You're the kid," he said, and the kid in the red mask jumped and whirled around in his seat.

"What?" his voice was high, betraying his age.

Bucky cocked his head. "You're that kid we fought in Germany. The one Meg's been training."

"M-Meg?"

"Maggie." They'd only been apart for twenty minutes and he was already missing her. He didn't know how he'd lasted  _months_.

The mask's eye lenses widened. "Oh, right! Yeah, I guess I – I guess I am. Wait, you're not angry at me, are you?"

Bucky frowned. "Why would I be angry at you?"

"For Germany." The kid visibly swallowed, and Bucky remembered the kid catching his fist, throwing pieces of airport at him and then kicking him off a balcony.

He shrugged. "If I got angry at everyone who tried to kick my ass I wouldn't have any friends left."

"Oh." The kid blinked: Once. Twice.

Wilson, damn him, leaned over. "How about ripping steering wheels out of people's cars, Barnes? How's that working for you in your quest to make friends?"

Bucky cast his eyes skyward. "Christ, Wilson, let it go."

The kid went back to blinking at them, and out of the corner of his eye Bucky saw Romanoff smirk at him from the cockpit.

This was going to be a long flight.

 

* * *

 

"So. Superhero sleepover," Maggie said into the comms, about an hour into their flight home. Vision had flown ahead and Rhodey was covering the rear, so that left she and Tony side-by-side in the sky. It was a bright, clear day, and they soared above the crisp white clouds catching glimpses of the earth below. The sun shone warm on Maggie's outstretched wings.

"Nothing I haven't hosted before," Tony replied.

"Not on this scale, though. There'll be what… ten of us at the Facility? Plus Pepper? And then a whole bunch of visitors?"

"Sounds fun."

Maggie's head cocked, and she looked across at him. His red-and-gold armor held steady in the sky, his repulsors burning bright. The gold face plate remained as inscrutable as ever. "I hear sarcasm, but you… you mean that, don't you?"

His silence told her enough. Tony had always been afraid to voice the things he wanted – the things he  _really_ wanted, at least.

Maggie turned to look where she was going again, watching the horizon. She thought of all the new people she was about to live with, thought about all the tensions and things they'd have to address. But…

"For what it's worth," she said. "I think it's going to be fun too."

 

* * *

 

The Quinjet arrived at the Facility first, so Maggie and the other fliers arrived to see the rest of them milling around on the lawn as if they were too afraid to go inside without being invited.

Tony landed, retracted his armor, and immediately began assigning rooms and explaining the ground rules (apparently the rules were very similar to what they'd been before the other Avengers had become fugitives, though for some reason Tony put extra emphasis on  _no coffee grounds in the sink_ ). Maggie checked the room assignments, and realized that Tony had put Bucky in a room on the exact opposite side of the residential area from her. She glowered at her brother, but he seemed not to notice.  _So we need to have a chat about that, apparently._

Tired from the flight, everyone went to their rooms. Maggie went with Bucky to his new living space and helped him get settled in. They had sort of been planning to talk about their new living situation and all the potential difficulties, but one moment they were sitting on the couch facing the window view of the lake (Tony might have put Bucky's room far from Maggie's, but it was still an incredible room), and the next they were asleep, Bucky's metal arm wrapped around Maggie as her head rested on his shoulder.

 

Woken by their growling stomachs that evening (thanks, super soldier serum), Maggie and Bucky climbed off the couch and headed for the common area kitchen. They weren't the only ones with that idea: Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, and Steve were already there. Maggie rushed to Pepper and squeezed her until the woman laughingly protested.

Maggie pulled away and gestured to Bucky, who hovered by the doorway. "Pepper, this is Bucky."

Pepper didn't skip a beat. "Bucky, it's nice to meet you. May I call you Bucky?"

Bucky shuffled closer, his eyes darting from Pepper, to Steve, to Tony. "Sure. And…" he swallowed, apparently regaining his composure. "You're Pepper, right? Meg talks about you a lot."

"All good things, I hope," Pepper said with a wry look at Maggie.

Maggie grinned. "I don't think I could say something bad about you if I tried."

Steve leaned forward from his position on one of the leather couches. "How're you doing, Buck?"

"The same as I was six hours ago, Steve," Bucky said with a slight eyeroll.

Tony cleared his throat, and they all turned to look at him. It was still so strange for Maggie to look from Bucky to Tony, in the same room after so long. Tony… wasn't looking at Bucky. "We ordered Shawarma," he said, and Maggie followed his gesture to the table piled with steaming white takeout boxes.

"That's too much for six people, super soldiers or not," she reflected.

Tony cocked his head. "I suppose it is."

 

Over the next half hour, people slowly trickled into the common room in ones and twos. Vision and Wanda arrived together and came to chat to Maggie, and as she spoke to them she dimly noticed others wander in: Dr Banner, Sam, Natasha (Peter, Scott, Hope, and Clint had all headed home). As they arrived each person looked around warily, before piling some food onto a plate and finding a place amongst the various couches and seats around the room.

Maggie didn't think much of it until she walked into the kitchen to get a drink and then came back in to the room. She finally saw them all, the Avengers, sprawled around the room as they ate and teased each other and laughed. Dr Banner was in the middle of the story of his years on Sakaar and the downfall of Asgard. Bucky was serving salad for Pepper (Tony watched very, very closely). Natasha listened to Banner silently, something evaluating in her face, and as Maggie watched Steve caught Natasha's eye and cocked his head in a silent question. Natasha smiled – which could mean anything – and went back to listening to the story. Steve turned to clink beer bottles with Rhodey. Tony kept interrupting Bruce's story with snarky quips, so Rhodey shoved a shawarma wrap at him to shut him up. Vision poked curiously at Wanda's food, and Sam tried to convince Wanda to try the spicy sauce.

As Maggie took them all in, this picture of very  _human_ heroes, a grin spread across her face. Tony looked up and saw her in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Maggot," he said through a mouthful of shawarma, "Come and explain to Bruce why it was stupid for anyone to put armor on  _the Hulk_ –"

She shook her head at him as she carried her drink back to her seat. "Shhh and listen to the story, Tony."

Banner nodded his head in thanks and got back to telling them about the Hulk's duel with Thor. Maggie sat down next to Bucky, her knee touching his, and let the voices wash over her. Still in a conversation with Pepper, Bucky pressed his knee against Maggie's in a silent promise:  _I'm here._

She put a hand to her chest, over her pounding heart, and smiled to herself as she looked around.

_It's a start._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I am also going to ignore Ross and the Accords Committee because Endgame will probably deal with that and I probably will in the main story so I ain't got time for that here. Let's just say the Avengers negotiated themselves a good deal and no one is a fugitive any more.
> 
> You will notice that I didn't show Tony and Steve's 'start' at a reconciliation – again because I think Endgame will deal with that.
> 
> Also – I've got a whole bunch of one shots coming, but I am accepting requests! Got something you think Maggie's been missing out on? A character interaction you'd like to see? It doesn't strictly have to involve Maggie. I know basically everyone was in this chapter but if I'd stopped to have Maggie chat with everyone this would've been hella long. More interactions to come!


End file.
